


Electricity

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [29]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: **Spoilers for Friends and Family S03E12**Patrick reflects on his lost opportunity to make his feelings known to David.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Patrick fisted the sheet. Angry. Frustrated. Disappointed.

_ I should have been more careful with the wiring _ , Patrick thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his room at Ray’s.

He'd been in David's arms and those stupid lights had ruined everything.

He'd imagined himself pulling back just slightly from the hug and staring into David's eyes, leaning in and kissing him.

Kissing David had very quickly become the main feature of Patrick's daydreams. Not just kissing, but that was the start of it all.

It had taken him by surprise how quickly he found himself attracted to David but he wasn’t going to ignore his feelings. He'd spent enough of his life unhappy. Patrick had never experienced an attraction like that before, he had assumed that romance and attraction just wasn’t what the movies made it seem. That being swept off his feet, falling head over heels wasn’t something that Patrick should think was possible. But with David it felt different, he had the butterflies and the nervous excited energy that he had never felt before. Now that he had experienced it, Patrick didn’t want to let the feeling go.

In the lead up to the stores launch they had flirted, at least Patrick thought that was what it was. They had laughed and teased each other, almost from the moment they met. The smile that David offered when Patrick teased him was addictive. Patrick only wanted it more.

And when the store finally did open they kept glancing at each other and smiling. It felt like everything Patrick had hoped for was falling into place. Everything Patrick had dreamed about, but thought was impossible, was just an arms length away.

So when the night ended with a warm, and longer than platonic, hug, Patrick felt so desperate to kiss David he could have wept.

He wouldn't pretend he wasn't completely terrified, because he was. This was all totally new to him and a part of him was scared he'd misread the situation and David wasn't interested in him like that.

_ I should have just done it _ , he thought. Lay his cards on the table and see what David thought. See if he was interested.  _ I'm an idiot, _ Patrick berated himself again.

He was scared about kissing David and what that meant for him, for David, for the store, for everything. But he was absolutely terrified, more than anything, he would never kiss David. That he has missed his chance.

He mentally rebuilt those lights to see if there was some wire he had missed or rewired incorrectly. He cursed himself that he hadn't just called the electrician and paid whatever unreasonable fee they wanted to attend immediately.

_ There will be other opportunities _ , Patrick's logical brain offered only to be quickly shot down by the part of his brain that was spiralling.

_ David could meet the love of his life tomorrow and you'd have missed your chance, _ he told himself. The thought of seeing David with someone else broke his heart. He knew it was selfish, that he had no claim over David. And at the end of the day all Patrick wanted was to see David happy, but he wanted to be the one to make David happy.

Patrick rubbed his hands angrily across his face, trying to push the thoughts from his head and get some sleep. He knew he needed to rest. The store was open now, he needed to be focused on that. He needed to sleep.

It didn't work.

David's face floated before him. So close. Then with a flickering light, he was gone.

Patrick promised himself that at the next possible opportunity he would ask David out. A good old fashioned date.

He promised he would make his desires known and hope that David felt the same. That no matter what, he couldn’t live with David not knowing how he felt, whether he felt the same in return or not.  _ Please feel the same about me _ Patrick thought desperately.

Finally sleep overcame Patrick. It wasn't restful though. He dreamt to David meeting the love of his life just as Patrick tried to declare his feelings. That his declaration died in his throat as someone else came and claimed David’s heart. He dreamt of David walking happily away from Patrick, his arm around someone else, leaving Patrick alone because he waited too long.

Patrick woke covered in sweat, vowing that he would be true to himself and tell David how he felt.

Lights be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
